A New School
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if the girls team at Cornwall didn't get cut, so Justin and Viola haven't broken up. And, then, Duke transfers into Cornwall. What could happen?
1. The New Kid

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I don't own anything regarding this movie.

**A/N**: In this version, there isn't any dislike between Justin and Duke, yet. They've never met. But, as you can guess, that will change.

Viola walked into Cornwall on the first day of school. She couldn't believe it was her senior year. She was one step closer to going to Carolina. The girls team hadn't been cut and she was dating the world's greatest guy, Justin Draten. She couldn't believe her luck. Viola walked down the hall, greeted by the girls on the soccer team at Cornwall. When she got to her locker, her two best friends were waiting for her, Kia and Yvonne.

"So, it's the first day of school," Kia said. "I heard that we have a new guy here. Someone from our rival, Illyria."

Viola looked at her and laughed. "He's brave to come here. Transferring in from our biggest rival. He's almost committing social suicide."

They walked down the hall towards their homeroom. Since they were the first ones to arrive, they were able to claim the seats they wanted. They went ahead and sat down; they talked about everything from boys to soccer. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and sat down at her desk.

After she shuffled some papers around, she called Viola to her desk.

"It seems that we have a new student and they have requested that I send someone from this homeroom to meet him and show him around. I think you would be good because he also plays soccer."

Viola didn't really have a choice in going to see him, so she just nodded and shrugged at the girls in a "what can I do" manner. She slowly walked the hallway towards the office. She didn't want to have to show this guy around. He was probably pimply and really nasty to look at. And, she would have to spend the entire day escorting him around. She would probably also have to eat lunch with him.

She reached the office and opened the door. "Miss Hastings," one of the secretaries said to her. "I hope you're not in here like your brother. You're one of the few students I can actually stand to talk to."

"No ma'am. I'm here because of a new student. My homeroom teacher sent me," Viola told her, looking around the office.

"Oh, you must be here for Duke Orsino. Let me go get him. He's talking to the principal right now."

The secretary got up and walked to the principal's office. She disappeared inside for a few moments, then reappeared with a tall guy. Viola's eyes widened when she saw Duke. He was a lot cuter than she thought he would be. He had his hair shaved close to his head and he was just something a lot different than she was used to seeing around Cornwall.

The secretary brought him over to where she was and introduced them. As soon as Duke looked at her, it looked like he might pass out.

"Uh..h-hi," he stammered.

"Hey," Viola said, smiling.

She took his hand and led him out of the office. "Well, as you can tell, that's the office. Hopefully you'll never see it in any other way than a good one."

Duke just stared at her. So, Viola stared right back. "You don't talk much, do you?"

That got his attention. "Uh, no. I do, I-I just…um…can't talk to girls."

Viola smiled. "I can help you with that. I have no problem talking to girls."

He smiled at that and looked to the ground. Duke was just a little confused. He figured that he would get here and no one would be willing to talk to him. But, this as surprising. He was talking to a girl he barely knew, albeit, not very good, but he was somewhat talking. He felt that he could really like this girl. He was starting wondering if she had a boyfriend when this guy walked up and hugged her from behind.

"Hey baby," Justin said. "Who is this?"

As Justin said this, he turned to look at Duke, sizing him up. He immediately got a look on his face that said he didn't like Duke. Viola could tell that they may not like each other very much. Viola smiled at Justin and said she and Duke needed to get going. Viola grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall behind her. She realized that she might need to make sure they don't get too close to each other, otherwise, things could get ugly.

Viola pulled him behind her until she got to their homeroom. There, she dropped his hand and walked in the classroom before him. He paused outside the door. He didn't know what to expect from the students. He guessed these people might be the ones that helped decide whether he was in or out in this school. Duke took a deep breath and hesitantly walked into the classroom.


	2. Making Friends

**Disclaimer**: I'm pretty sure we all know the drill by now…

When Viola walked into the classroom, she immediately walked to where Kia and Yvonne were. She wanted to tell them what had passed between Justin and Duke. When she got to them, she saw they were staring at something and turned around to see what it was. She noticed Duke in the doorway looking very uncomfortable. Viola giggled and said, "Close your mouths."

They both looked at her and snapped their mouths shut. "Who is that?" Kia asked.

"That's the new guy. His name is Duke."

Viola waved at Duke and motioned for him to come sit with her. He slowly made his way to her, trying not to notice the stares he was getting. Viola could tell he was uncomfortable because of the blush that was creep up his neck and onto his face. When he reached her, he dropped his stuff and sat down.

"Duke," Viola started. "These are my two friends, Yvonne and Kia."

Duke looked at them and gave a shaky smile. He looked incredibly uncomfortable sitting near them. Viola sat down beside him and whispered, "You don't have to worry about them. They don't bite. And, they also play soccer. We should all have a lot to talk about."

Kia and Yvonne looked at her weird, trying to figure out what she had whispered to Duke. Since Viola wasn't forthcoming with the information, Kia said, "Justin came by looking for you."

"Yeah, he seemed kind of mad that you weren't in here."

Viola rolled her eyes. "He wants to know where I am at all times. I think I'm going to break up with him."

Kia and Yvonne looked shocked. "Why?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, these past few weeks he's just been really clingy and wanting to make sure that I'm not playing soccer. I think when he finds out the team isn't going to fail, things could get ugly. And, you should have seen the look he gave Duke. And, he doesn't even know him. I don't know him either, but still."

Duke looked up when she said this, wondering why she would be so nice to him when she didn't even know him. Kia and Yvonne exchanged a look. "Well, Justin is a bit of a tool, Viola," Yvonne said.

"Yeah. Me and Yvonne noticed it a little while after you started to go out that he seemed really controlling. But, we didn't want to say anything if you were happy with him."

Viola just shrugged, trying to think of a good way to do it. In some ways she still liked Justin, but he had just been getting on her nerves lately. Always calling wanting to know where she was and what she was doing and who was there with her. She was tired of it and wanted it to stop. But, before Viola could ask Kia and Yvonne what they thought, the bell rang that signaled the start of homeroom.

Viola turned around to listen to the teacher. She knew this was the mandatory welcome back to school speech. But, she didn't really pay that much attention. For some reason, she couldn't get Duke off her mind. She had only just met him, but he seemed different from a lot of guys. She really wanted to get to know him better. Maybe make him a little more comfortable around girls.

A few minutes before the bell rang, the teacher called Viola and Duke to the front of the classroom.

"Viola, I would like you to show Duke where his locker is and then show him where his first class is. You might also want to see about meeting up with him in between classes to walk him to the next one. Don't want him getting lost on the first day."

"Will do Mrs. Daly," Viola said.

Her and Duke walked out of the classroom and down the hall. When they reached the lockers, Viola glanced at his locker number. She noticed that it was the one beside hers.

"Well, here is your locker," Viola started. "It seems that I might be seeing a lot of you now."

"Why is that," he asked, perplexed by her comment.

"Because your locker is right next to mine."

"O-Oh," was Duke's reply.

He opened the locker and put his stuff up. He then glanced at his schedule and said that he had Chemistry with Mr. Smith. Viola smiled and said that she had him too. She then went on to explain some of the crazy stuff she had heard he did. Apparently on the first day of school, he lit his hand on fire for the class and did some other crazy stuff. He smiled when he heard about the hand.

"That sounds interesting," he said.

"Yeah. I also heard that his ceiling is black from doing so many explosions and stuff like that."

Duke laughed. "Is he that dangerous?"

"Well, I think he lets the class set their hand on fire if they want to. And, he might be crazy, but I heard he is fun."

The bell rang and students spilled into the hall. Viola and Duke made their way down the hall while trying to avoid being trampled by the herd. They finally reached Mr. Smith's lab and walked in. It looked like he had already assigned seats. Viola figured that the pairs of people would be lab partners for the semester. She walked around the room until she found her name. When she saw it, she smiled because she saw that her and Duke would be lab partners. She called him over and showed him the slip.

He looked relieved when he saw he would have someone he somewhat knew. He sat down and waited for class to start. He had a lot on his mind. One of the things being if he would make the soccer team at Cornwall and another thing being how he was talking to Viola without stumbling over his words.

The bell that signaled the end of class rang and Duke's first official day at Cornwall began.


	3. Try Outs

**Disclaimer**: I feel that I am getting redundant in this, but you know the drill…

Duke and Viola compared their schedules in chemistry and saw that they had a lot of classes together. Duke was happy that he would have someone to talk to and not feel uncomfortable for most of the day.

By the time lunch rolled around, Duke was feeling pretty comfortable around Viola. They walked into the lunch room together, talking about their last class. Viola spotted Kia, Yvonne and Paul and waved. She and Duke made their way over to the table and sat down. They had only been sitting there for a few seconds when Viola heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw Sebastian's girlfriend Monique standing there.

"Where is your brother?" she rudely asked.

"Hi, nice to see you Monique. Did you forget to take your menopause pills this morning?"

Monique stared at her for a few moments, then asked her question again.

Viola rolled her eyes and said, "I assume he's at Illyria. You know, he does go there now. I'm not his baby sitter."

Viola turned around, dismissing her. Monique glared at her and huffed away.

"I can't believe your brother still goes out with her," Paul said. "If I was straight, I would want to go gay so I wouldn't have to be around her."

Everyone one laughed at his comment. They started to eat and asked how their day had been so far. After that was out of the way, they turned to Duke to try and figure out some stuff about him.

He just stared at them, blushing and trying to stutter out some answers. Viola took pity and told them to back off. She knew by now that he didn't do well talking to girls. Although, he seemed perfectly at ease with her. That was one thing he didn't understand. Yvonne and Kia sent Viola a look that said you better find some stuff out about him and report it later.

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and they all got up. But, before Viola could get to the trash can, Justin was there. "Hey. What are you doing sitting with him?" Justin asked her, looking at Duke.

"I want to sit with him," was Viola's response.

"Well, I don't want my girlfriend sitting with any guy but me."

Viola stared at him, not believing what she just heard. She snapped her mouth shut and said, "Well, I guess you might need to find yourself another girlfriend then."

Viola went around Justin, threw her trash away, and walked out the door. When she got outside, Kia and Yvonne were waiting to tell her congratulations. They were glad she had finally broken up him.

Duke walked out of the cafeteria and touched Viola on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, he said, "I don't want you to break up with your boyfriend because of me."

She just looked at him and laughed. "I'm not breaking up with him just because of you. Yes, you are a little part of it, but he had it coming."

Duke looked relieved to hear that and started to walk with Viola to their next class.

-----------------------------------------------

By the time the end of the day came around, Duke felt like his life would never be the same. He had met this amazing girl that he had no problem talking to and he had actually made friends with two other girls. He thought his day was going well. So, by the time it got time for him to head down to the soccer field, he was in a good mood and optimistic.

But, when he got down there, he saw that Viola's ex-boyfriend was on the field as well. When Justin saw him coming on the field, he started to laugh. "You actually play," he said when Duke got close enough. "This should be interesting!"

The coach blew the whistle to start try-outs. Duke figured that he would have some trouble playing since he had never played with these guys before, but he saw that it was really easy. They were excepting of him and saw that he could play really good. The only person that didn't appreciate him was Justin. He didn't like Duke coming in and ruining his life.

After about two hours, the coach blew the whistle again to signify the end. The guys all gathered around him to listen to what he had to say. He cleared his throat and said, "I saw a lot of talent today. I think this year's team is going to be good."

He turned to the assistant and grabbed the clipboard from him. He flipped through a few pages and handed it back. "Everyone made the team," he started, but he was cut short by the cheers the guys sent up. "So, now that we have the team established, let me give you a captain."

------------------------------------------------------

Viola was exhausted by the time her try-outs were over. She slowly trudged out of the locker room after her shower. She looked forward to going home and falling asleep. But, before she could do that, she had to call her brother and tell him the good news about her getting the captaincy for the girls team. When she reached the parking lot, she saw Duke standing there. He saw her and jogged over. "Hey, I've been waiting for you."

"You were?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I'm now the captain of the Cornwall boy's team."

Viola smiled. "Really? That's great!"

She went to Duke and hugged him. She was really happy that he got it. Justin didn't need it another year. After she had been hugging him for a little while, she realized what she was doing and let go.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

Duke looked a little stunned, but said it was okay.

He watched her as she started towards the sidewalk to walk home.

"You don't have a car?" he yelled after her.

She turned around and said no.

"Do you want a ride?"

She smiled and shook her head yes. He took her stuff and strapped it to the back of his motorcycle and handed her the extra helmet. He turned the bike on and turned it around. He helped Viola get on, then he got on and drove out of the parking lot.

Justin was watching from the other side of the parking lot with a look of disgust on his face. He didn't like Duke even though he hadn't done anything to Justin. Justin needed to figure something out to get rid of Duke and to get Viola back, he just didn't know what.


	4. Weird Things

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, only the weird things that come out of my imagination.

Duke and Viola arrived at her house a few minutes later. Duke parked his bike and got off to help Viola. He handed her her soccer bag and walked her to the door.

"Congrats again," Viola told Duke. "You've become a legend. Justin has been captain since his freshman year."

Duke shook his head. "I didn't mean to upset the way of things at Cornwall."

"Things needed to be upset. Justin was getting too big for his britches."

Duke laughed. He could tell that Justin was very arrogant and that he expected everyone to just bow down and worship him.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home to tell my folks what happened," Duke said, backing down the steps, which caused him to stumble a little. He caught himself and looked sheepish. "Congratulations on your captaincy too."

Duke turned around and walked to his bike. He cranked it up and took another look at Viola before he waved and rode off. Viola turned around and walked into the house. She was able to get up the stairs before she heard her mom calling to see if it was her. She quietly, but quickly ran into her room and shut the door. She turned around and quickly stifled a scream. Her brother, Sebastian, was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Vi," he said while flipping through one of her magazines. "Who's the guy that dropped you off?"

"What are you doing? Does Mom know you're here?" Viola asked him in a stage whisper.

Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy. "One, I'm here because we're having a family dinner. Even Dad is coming over. Don't you ever listen to Mom? What, don't answer that. And, two, I'm rooming with this guy called Malcolm Festes. And, you never answered my question about the guy."

Viola just looked at him. "His name is Duke Orsino. He's new to Cornwall. He also happens to be captain of the boys soccer team. Which reminds me, I'm captain of the girls team. And, your room mate can't be that bad."

"He is, trust me. He has a pet tarantula named Malvolio that he talks to. He also has a lot of pictures of this girl called Olivia Lennox all over the place. It's kind of creepy."

Viola grimaced at the thought of someone being that obsessed. "I think you need to try and get a new room."

Sebastian nodded his head and said he was. Viola dropped her bag on the bed and picked up her ball. She started to spin it on her finger while thinking about Duke. She thought he was really cute. She also thought he was a little clumsy, but that didn't really matter. He was still hot.

Viola's mom called up the stairs that their father was there and that dinner was ready. They both rolled their eyes as they walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Viola was glad dinner was over. She enjoyed talking to her family, but she was incredibly tired from the hard day.

When she got to her room, she saw that Justin had called and left a message. She didn't bother listening to it. She automatically erased it. She had no reason to listen to what he had to say. She changed into her PJ's and fell onto her bed. When she fell into a deep sleep, she was still thinking about Duke and how much she liked him.

While she slept, Viola dreamt. She was at school, walking down the hall with Duke. She looked at him and saw he was talking, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She looked all around her. Everyone that she had ever met was there, laughing at her. But, she couldn't figure out why.

Then, she looked at Duke again. This time he looked her directly in the eye and said, "You're not alone. Trust me." Viola was confused. All of a sudden, the people in the hall started to talk at once.

Duke pulled her to a stop. He tugged her closer to him and brought his lips to meet hers. It was one of the most passionate kisses she had ever had. She didn't want it to ever stop. But, in the middle of it, Duke was ripped away from her.

Viola woke up with a start. She didn't know what to think of the dream she just had. She wondered if it meant anything. She tried not to think about it as she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

The next day the dream Viola had was still on her mind. It just freaked her out a little bit that she would have a dream like that. By the time she got to school, she was able to push it to the back of her mind, but it still bothered her.

When she got to her locker, she saw Duke was already there putting his stuff away. Duke glanced up when he heard her drop her bag. "Hey," he said. "You look like you had a rough night."

Viola looked at him and shrugged. "I had a nightmare last night. It just kind of freaked me out."

She opened her locker and proceeded to put her soccer bag and the books she wouldn't need in her locker.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She shook her head that she didn't and shut her door. But, before she could walk away, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Duke and was about to tell him she was fine when she was spun around all of a sudden. She saw that it was Justin, not Duke that had grabbed her.

"Viola, I think we need to talk," he started.

"No we don't Justin. We did all our talking yesterday."

"No we didn't Viola," Justin said, grabbing her again. But, this time before he could do anything else, Duke was behind her. He put his hand over Justin's and pulled it off. Duke was gently guiding Viola towards their homeroom when he felt someone roughly grab the back of his shirt and throw him into the lockers. He fell to the floor in a heap.

Justin roughly grabbed him and slammed him back into the lockers. He cocked his fist and hit Duke in the nose. But, before he could get anymore sucker punches in, someone roughly grabbed Justin and picked him up.

Viola briefly saw that their principal had a hand on him. She then crouched down beside Duke to see if he was okay. His nose was bleeding, but other than that he looked okay. She helped him to his feet and took him down the hall to the handicap bathroom. She pulled him in and locked the door.

Viola wet a paper towel and dabbed at his nose. He winced when she tried to clean it up. "I'm sorry you got into a fight."

"It's okay. He had no business trying to rough handle you." Viola was able to clean him up and stop the bleeding. After she finished, she noticed that Duke seemed a little uncomfortable. She smiled and said she would see him in homeroom. She walked out the door leaving Duke to wonder at what the true Viola was like.


	5. Making a Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with _She's the Man_, except the DVD.

**A/N**: Sorry this update took a few days. I'm trying to update all my stories when I get online at one time, so it takes me a little while to write all the chapters. But, I hope it was worth the wait!

Viola was still a little freaked out by the incident that had happened that morning by the time soccer practice rolled around. First off, she couldn't believe that Justin would just attack Duke. Duke hadn't done anything to Justin and yet Justin was threatened by him. And, secondly, she was surprised by how strongly she felt for Duke, especially after just meeting him.

When she got to the practice field, she was the first one there. So, she dropped her ball and just kicked it around the field, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. She was concentrating on soccer and her own thoughts so much that she didn't notice Duke had walked up behind her until she turned around and almost ran into him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there," Viola told Duke, picking her ball up.

"I just got here."

They both stood there in silence for a few minutes. Finally Duke asked her, "Why do you act so differently around me at different times?"

Viola didn't really know what to say to him. She couldn't really tell him that she liked him as more than a friend. That might freak him out a little. She didn't want to do that. Even though she had only known him a little while, she valued his friendship. "I guess it's because I don't know how you'll act to certain parts of my personality."

Duke looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know how I'll react to certain parts of your personality? How am I supposed to know how I'll react if you don't show me all sides?

Viola half smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really know what to say. Duke looked like he wanted to say something, but looked a little nervous to be saying it.

"What do you want to say?" Viola asked him, bluntly.

"Um, well…I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me at Cesario's tonight," Duke said. Then he saw the look on her face and added, "Just so we can get to know each other better."

Viola laughed. "So, you're not asking me out for any other reason. You're asking me out as friends?"

"Well, I thought you just wanted us to be friends."

Viola shrugged and said, "I don't know what I want us to be."

Viola then noticed that the other members of the team were jogging onto the field. "I think you better head over to the guy's practice. Otherwise Justin might attempt a mutiny."

Duke laughed and jogged to the guys practice field. Throughout both their practices, they couldn't get the other person off their mind. When Duke saw Viola after practice, he jogged up to her and asked, "So, dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she told him.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

Duke and Viola both walked into the locker room smiling. For both of them, the world seemed perfect. But, for someone such as Justin, the world wasn't perfect. He couldn't believe that Viola was already entertaining another guy. Well, he knew just what he would do to make sure she didn't go on that date with Duke tonight.

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness. I promise that the next one will be longer.


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this movie, only the DVD, although I wished I owned Channing Tatum. Much hotness.

Viola was happy all throughout practice. She couldn't believe that Duke had asked her out. She had wanted him to, even though she had just broken up with Justin. Although, she guessed she deserved to be with someone that didn't scare the crap out of her.

When she got home, she saw her mom standing in the foyer waiting for her. Even seeing her mom there waiting couldn't bring her down. She was too happy about Duke. Although, what her mother was about to say to her could bring her down.

"Honey, there's someone in the living room here to see you," she told Viola, incredibly excited.

Viola looked confused. The only person she could figure it might be was Sebastian or her dad. So, she walked into the living room not expecting to see Justin sitting there. When he saw her, he stood up and walked over to her. He tried to lean down to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand in the middle of his chest.

"What's wrong baby?"

"What's wrong? You're here at my house when we've broken up!" Viola told him, angry that he would even consider coming here.

"Viola, don't be rude!" her mother chastised. "He's staying for dinner. Aren't you excited?"

Viola just looked at her mother. She couldn't believe this. She walked to her mother and pulled her into the kitchen to talk to her.

"Mom, he can't stay for dinner."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend."

"Mom, we broke up a few days ago," Viola told her mom.

"So? You just need to talk it through."

"Sorry mom," Viola told her. "I already made plans for tonight."

Viola turned away from her mom and walked upstairs to get a shower and some clothes picked out for her date with Duke. Justin saw her coming back towards her and smiled. She guessed he thought her mother had talked some sense into her head. She just walked past him and went upstairs to her room. Justin looked stunned and followed her up the stairs.

"What's going on Viola?"

"One, you're in my room. And two, you're not staying for dinner."

Justin looked confused. "But, your mom already invited me."

"Okay then. Why don't you stay and have an intimate dinner with my mom while I go out with some friends tonight?"

Justin looked like he wanted to kill her. "By friends I assume you mean that Duke Orsino."

"Why yes, I do Justin," Viola told him as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. He couldn't believe it. He assumed that if Viola's mom told her he was going to be here for supper that she would have to stay and not be able to go on her date. Well, he knew he would have to do something else to make sure Viola didn't go out with Duke.

------------------------------------------

Viola was completely disgusted with Justin. He was such a slime ball. She couldn't see why she had gone out with him. He definitely wasn't right for her. But, Viola made herself stop thinking about Justin and start thinking about her date with Duke.

She took her shower and got her make up on. Then, she went to her closet to figure out what to wear. She eventually decided upon a worn pair of jeans and one of Sebastian's old t-shirts that he didn't know she had.

Just as she finished getting dressed, the door bell rang. She figured it was Duke and did one last wardrobe check and headed downstairs. She got there just as her mom opened the door and saw Duke.

"Well, who are you?" she asked Duke.

Viola looked disgusted. It looked like her mom was flirting with Duke. She couldn't believe it. Duke looked like he wanted to die or crawl into a hole because he didn't know what to say. Viola came up to him and said by to her mom. Her mom watched them as they walked down the sidewalk to Duke's motorcycle.

"Sorry about that," Viola told Duke while they were walking. "She's the main reason I don't bring people over. She kind of freaks them out."

"It's okay. She just surprised me, that's all."

They both got on his motorcycle and rode to Cesario's in silence. When they got there, Duke parked the bike and helped Viola off. But, Duke didn't drop her hand as they walked into the restaurant and Viola didn't try to pull it away.

As they were walking back to their table, Viola heard her name being called. She turned around to see her brother coming towards her.

"Hey!" she said, hugging him. She let him go and turned to introduce Duke, but stopped short when she saw his face. He looked sick to his stomach because apparently he thought Sebastian was a boyfriend. But, before Viola could introduce them to each other, Sebastian asked her, "Is that my shirt?"

If things were a little weird, they got weirder after that comment. Duke turned to her and said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, this is my brother, Sebastian," Viola told him, trying not to laugh.

Sebastian shook Duke's hand while looking him up and down.

"And, is this your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked him while trying to size Duke up.

"Not quite. But maybe."

Duke blushed when he heard that. He didn't think she felt that way about him, although he wanted her to. He was just surprised that she would say that. Sebastian laughed at the look on Duke's face.

"So, what are you doing here?" Viola asked him trying to get all the attention off of Duke so he could calm down.

"I'm here with Olivia," he told her and pointed her out to him.

"You mean the chick that your room mate stalks?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said sheepishly. "She's not that weird. She just has a weird stalker."

"Does Malcolm know you're here with the love of his life?"

Sebastian shook his head and said that he didn't. Viola laughed and told him to get back to his date. But, Sebastian said they should join them because they just got there as well and hadn't ordered yet. Viola turned to Duke to see what he thought. He just shrugged and followed them to Sebastian's table.

When they reached the table, Viola saw that there were some other people at the table as well. She saw another girl and two guys sitting there. Sebastian introduced her and Duke. They all sat down and everyone else introduced themselves to the two of them. It seemed that the black guy was going out with the other girl. Their names were Toby and Eunice. And the other guy was Andrew who was basically just there hoping that he might be able to pick a girl up. But, when he heard that Sebastian had a sister and she was across the table from him, he perked up and turned his full attention to her.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I should warn you. Andrew is a little leech like. He attaches himself to girls, even if they don't like them. You've been warned."

Viola tried to stifle a laugh as she looked at her menu. She couldn't believe that Sebastian was hanging out with two guys that played soccer. She had found out in the first few seconds of sitting down that her and Toby had a lot in common because of soccer. So, she, Toby, Andrew, and Duke were discussing their favorite teams and positions. Sebastian shook his head. He should have known that Viola would have made fast friends with the soccer hooligans.

The date between Viola and Duke went well. There weren't really any moments of awkwardness since they were with a big group of people. So, by the time the date ended, they had made plans to meet that weekend and go to the lake together. Outside, they all parted ways. As she and Duke walked back to his bike, Viola asked him what he thought of her brother. He said he liked him and his friends. He looked forward to getting to know them a little better.

When Duke got back to Viola's house, he walked her to the door.

"Well," Viola said a little awkwardly, "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

They both stood on the porch not really sure what to do. Duke wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to seem too forward on the first date. And, Viola wanted him to kiss her, but didn't want too easy. Finally Duke asked her if it would be okay if he kissed her good night. Viola nodded that it would be.

Slowly they leaned into one another. But, before their lips met, they bumped foreheads.

"I'm so sorry," Viola said.

"It's okay. Want to try again?"

She nodded yes and this time there weren't any mishaps. Viola felt that actual fireworks were going off as their lips met. Kissing Justin had never been like this. She couldn't believe the difference. Then, she had to stop her mind because it wouldn't shut up. She just enjoyed being in Duke's arms and enjoyed herself.

When they broke apart, they were both a little short of breath.

"Wow," Duke said. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"Yeah," Viola agreed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Duke asked.

Viola shook her head and opened the door to walk inside. But, before she walked in, Duke pulled her back and kissed her one last time.

Later that night when they went to bed, they were both still smiling from the kiss.


	7. Having Dinner

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this movie, except for the DVD of course.

When Viola woke up the next morning, she immediately thought of Duke and the date they had the night before. She was so happy that it seemed they were getting together. Nothing could bring her down. Not even her mother pestering her during breakfast about the debutante ball and everything dealing with that. It was only during her walk to school that started to wonder if it would be awkward between her and Duke when they saw each other that morning.

By the time she got to school, she had worked herself into such a frenzy that she wondered if she was having a panic attack. She didn't get to dwell on it too long because Yvonne and Kia walked up to her and immediately asked about her and Duke's date. Viola told them the basics, that they had seen Sebastian and some of his friends from school, but left out the part about the kiss. She didn't want them to blow it out of proportion or anything. She would tell them if her and Duke did end up going out.

They continued to pester her about some more specifics, but she wouldn't tell them anything else. She wanted to be able to look on her date without bias because of what they might say to her about going out with someone so soon after breaking up with her boyfriend.

They eventually got to school and laid off Viola's case. They could tell they wouldn't get anything else out of her. Hopefully she would tell Paul some other things and they could get everything. They could tell that she wasn't telling them something and they wanted to know what it was.

When they got to the hall where their lockers were, Yvonne and Kia walked over to their lockers while Viola continued down the hall to hers. It appeared Duke hadn't arrived yet, for which she was happy. She wanted a chance to collect her thoughts after the interrogation she had to go through with her two best friends.

While she was putting her stuff in her locker, Duke walked up and opened his.

"Hey, Duke," Viola tentatively said when she saw him reach his locker.

"Hey, Viola," he said, just as tentatively. He didn't know if she still felt the same way she did last night.

Once Viola finished putting her stuff in her locker, she waited for Duke to finish. Once he finished, she asked him to walk with her to the soccer field. It seemed that they had their most meaningful conversations about soccer or on the soccer field. So, she figured taking him to the soccer field would help them figure out where they stood.

They got to the field and Viola stopped. She waited for Duke to catch up and stop beside her.

"So, are things going to be awkward between us now?" Viola asked him.

"I don't know. They could be if we make it awkward," was his reply.

They stood in silence for a few moments, then Viola turned to him and asked, "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight? I'm sure my mom would like to meet you."

Duke was silent for a moment and then said he would like to. "Are you sure it would be alright?"

"Please, once I mention a guy is coming over, she will be ecstatic. I'll have no problem getting permission."

Duke laughed and then grew silent. "So, since we went on a date last night and are sort of going on a date tonight, does this mean that we could be considered a couple?"

Viola didn't really know what to say. She knew that if they started to officially go out right now that there was a chance people would say she had broken up with Justin just so she could go out with Duke. She didn't want that to happen to either of them, be subjected to the rumor mill and all the things that come along with that.

"I guess so," Viola said hesitantly.

"But, it could be considered bad if we start dating now," Duke finished for her.

She nodded that it was the exact thing she was thinking. Duke completely understood what she was thinking. He didn't want people to think he had broken her and Justin up.

"So, do you want to just put it on hold? Go out on group date with some of your friends or your brother again?"

"I think that would be nice," Viola told him. "Come on, we need to get back inside. School's about to start."

---------------------------------------------

When Viola got home that afternoon, she did something that she never did, she went looking for her mother. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen darling!" was her mother's reply.

Viola walked into the kitchen and stopped. Her mother looked like she had gone crazy. She had all this food around her and was reading a cook book.

"What do you want dear?" her mother asked her without turning around.

"Um, is it alright if a friend comes over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure dear. And, it's good timing. Your brother is bringing his girlfriend over for dinner."

Viola smiled. She liked Olivia and she figured her mom would like her as well. Viola thanked her mom and went upstairs to call Duke and let him know that he could come over for dinner.

------------------------------------------------

Later that night Viola was downstairs waiting for Duke to arrive. She was somewhat scared of what her mother might say or do, put she hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing, like having the naked baby pictures of her and Sebastian pulled out to embarrass both of them. She was just about to walk back up to her room when the door opened.

Sebastian walked in with Olivia and Duke behind him. "Look who I found outside, scared to ring the doorbell," Sebastian said as Duke walked in.

Viola smiled and moved so they could walk in. But, before she could bring them farther into the house, her mother came in and squealed. "Oh, Sebastian! This must be Olivia!"

Viola was embarrassed for her brother. She knew her mom would fawn, but she didn't think she would be this intense right from the beginning. Viola stole a glance to Olivia, who looked extremely surprised. Viola felt sorry for her and then remembered Duke. She looked at him and saw that he had the same look Olivia did.

After her mother finished fawning over Olivia and Sebastian, she turned to Duke. "Who is this Viola?"

"This is Duke," Viola told her.

"And, is Duke your boyfriend?"

Viola kind of stuttered, not really sure what to say, but she was saved by Duke who said that he was her boyfriend, but they wanted to keep it quiet because of how quickly they had started to go out after her breakup. Her mother said that she completely understood and that her lips were sealed.

They all walked into the living room and sat down. Viola's mom then started to ask Olivia and Duke questions about their family and what they wanted to do with their lives. Sebastian and Viola shared a look that said it could be worse. Overall they were both happy with the way the night was going.

And, it continued to be nice all the way through dinner. Their mom invited them to stay a little afterwards and go upstairs to watch a movie. Duke and Olivia said they would like to stay, so the four of them went upstairs to Viola's room to pick a movie out. They ended up picking the movie Clue because it was a comedy and had a little bit of everything.

After the movie was over, they all walked downstairs so the three that had to leave could say good bye to Viola's mom. "I hope you all enjoyed yourself," she told them as they walked to the door.

Duke and Olivia assured her that they had immensely enjoyed themselves and would like to come back over soon. Viola walked them outside. She pulled Sebastian back and said, "I'm glad mom didn't embarrass us too bad. I think she likes Olivia."

Sebastian just laughed and hugged her goodbye. He and Olivia climbed into the cab they were going to take back to Illyria and waved until they turned off the street.

"So, what did you think of my mom?"

"She was interesting. I liked her."

"You don't have to lie," she told him.

He assured her that he wasn't lying and he really liked her. They had reached his bike by that time and it was time to say goodbye. Duke slowly lowered his head and paused, waiting to see if Viola would let him kiss her. Viola had not problem kissing him, so she closed the distance between them. This kiss was even better than the first one. It just seemed that their kisses were the best in the world.

Eventually they broke away from each other and stood there with their foreheads touching. "I guess I should get home," Duke told her, not moving. She agreed with him, but she didn't movie either. Duke kissed her one last time and climbed onto his bike. He waved to her and rode off.

Viola was so happy with the way her life was going. The only problem that she had, that she also didn't know about, was the jealous ex-boyfriend that just happened to be on his way to the soccer field to kick the ball around and witnessed the kiss between Viola and Duke. And, he was not happy with what he saw.

When he was about to turn around and go home, he noticed that someone else had been watching the kiss. He walked over to the person and saw that it was Monique, a girl that had tried to go out with Sebastian last year, but hadn't succeeded in her plan.

"I take it you've been here a while," he said to her as he walked up.

She nodded that she had. "I don't like her and her brother anymore. I don't want them to be dating who they are dating."

Justin looked at her in a new light. He then said that they may be of use to each other. They slowly walked down the street with their heads close together, deep in discussion.


	8. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this movie, except for the DVD.

Before Viola could even wake up enough the next morning, her phone was ringing with Kia and Yvonne wanting to know what happened the night before. Viola answered the first phone call from each, but ignored the rest. She didn't really want to tell them what had happened just yet. It wasn't that she was shy or didn't want to world to know that she basically loved Duke, but she wanted to keep their "relationship" private for a little while longer.

Then, right when she was about to leave the house, her phone rang. She thought that it was either Yvonne or Kia, but she was surprised when she saw an unidentified number. So, she answered the phone, not really thinking about who could be on the other end.

"Hello?" she answered, walking towards her bus stop.

"If you continue to date Duke Orsino, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," a creepy voice told Viola.

Viola stopped dead in her tracks, trying to place the voice on the other end. Before she could ask who it was that was calling her, she heard a click that signified the other person had hung up. Viola had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk because she was so freaked out. She didn't know if she needed to go to school or if she needed to go home and tell her mother or Sebastian what had happened.

But, before she could figure out what to do, she heard a motorcycle pull up beside her and cut off.

"Hey, Viola," Duke said walking over. "I was hoping you hadn't left yet. I was wondering if you needed a ride."

Viola didn't answer him so he walked around and look at her face. When he saw her, he freaked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Viola didn't answer him, but he could tell that something had happened to make her the way she was at that moment. She had turned a sickly pale color and looked like she might pass out.

Duke lightly tapped her on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. The tap didn't even register with Viola. Duke walked over to her and turned her around and started to slowly walk her back to her house. He wasn't quite sure what had happened and he really wanted to ask her what the problem was, but she didn't seem to be reacting to anything he asked her.

He got her back to the house safely, but without a word uttered from her lips. He opened the door and led her inside. Duke heard Viola's mom ask if it was her and if she forgot something. When Viola didn't answer, she walked out into the foyer to find Duke standing there looking at Viola and looking incredibly scared.

"What happened?" she asked him, coming over to look at Viola.

Duke shrugged and said he didn't know. They both led her into the living room and made her sit down. Viola's mom went to fix her something to drink while Duke sat down beside her.

"What happened, Vi?" he asked her, scared about what it could possibly be.

Duke wasn't expecting an answer, so he was surprised when she told him about the phone call and burst into tears. He looked at her for a moment and then gathered her into his arms and held her. Her mother walked in and saw what Duke was doing and backed out of the room to give them a little bit of privacy.

Duke and Viola sat there like that for a few minutes. When Viola pulled herself together, she pulled away and got some tissues to wipe her face. Duke asked if she was okay and she nodded and said she felt better.

"Okay, I'm going to be gone for a little while, but I'll be back later."

Duke got up and walked out of the room. He was on his way to Cornwall to confront Justin because he knows that he is the one that had called Viola and he was not happy with Justin for doing that.


	9. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything regarding this movie, no matter how much I would like to.

**A/N:** Just wanted to send a big apology to my readers. I've had so much to do with school that I got overwhelmed and couldn't write any. But, since I'm home on break, I plan on trying to finish up the stories I started and maybe start some new ones. We'll just have to see where it goes, but here is the next installment in this series.

By the time Duke reached the school, he was seething from the amount of anger that was inside of him. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he almost took some people out when he got to school and avoided them at the last minute. When he parked his bike, he was climbing off to go look for Justin when he walked up right behind him and started to taunt him.

"Orsino? What are you doing here?" Justin asked him, snickering slightly.

Duke froze when he heard Justin's voice and slowly turned around to face him. Justin stopped laughing when he saw the look on Duke's face. "What's wrong with you?" Justin asked him.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with me?'" Duke asked him, barely masking his displeasure.

By this time, people had started to stop and stare because they knew about the feud between those two and figured something good would happen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Justin told him, looking genuinely confused.

Duke just stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. He basically knew for a fact that he had just called Viola and here he was acting like he didn't know what had happened. The first bell of the day rang, but no one moved. They just stood there, waiting to see what would happen next between Duke and Justin.

"I look like I've seen a ghost," Duke started. "I think that ghost is you Drayton."

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

Duke was about to reply when they heard a commotion coming from the crowd around them. Duke turned to see what it was and saw Kia, Yvonne, and Paul rushing towards them.

"You don't want to start anything with him, Duke," Paul said.

Duke looked at him quizzically. "Why not?" he asked

"Why were you going to start something with me?" Justin asked him. "I haven't done anything lately."

Duke looked at Paul, waiting for what he was going to tell him.

"Well," Yvonne started. "The phone call Vi got this morning wasn't from Justin, which is what your thinking."

"How do you know about that phone call?" Duke asked them.

Before they could answer him, Justin broke in, "What phone call did Viola get this morning?"

"She got a call from some creepy person threatening her, basically," Kia said.

"Her mom called Paul and told him. And, he in turn told us," Yvonne stated.

"How do you know it wasn't Justin?" Duke asked them, skeptical.

"Because we just overheard Monique having a conversation with someone, on speakerphone I might add, and they were bragging about their phone call to Viola," Paul told him.

"Monique got someone to call Viola and threaten her?" Justin asked, with a weird look on his face. "She's not smart enough to do something like that."

Everyone turned to look at Justin. "So, you really didn't call her?" Duke asked him.

"No, I may not be happy with her dating you, but I wouldn't do anything as bad as threaten her."

Seeing the looks on the other people's faces, added, "Even though I did technically attack the two of you, I'm over it. I've moved on."

Seeing that they still didn't believe him, he tried to reassure them that he had in fact moved on and that he had come to accept the fact that he wasn't dating Viola anymore. The other four looked at each other and shrugged. He really didn't seem like he knew what they were talking about and looked like he wasn't happy with the idea of anyone threatening Viola. Although, he could just be bluffing to make it look like he had nothing to do with when in fact he may have everything to do with it. The others decided to trust him, but they would keep a close eye on him until they knew for sure that he was trustworthy.

"Well, since we can't get anything accomplished here, why don't we head to Vi's house and try to figure something out there?" Duke suggested.

The others agreed and they all headed to their respective cars to go see what they could figure out while trying to comfort Viola.

**A/N:** Btw, I decided to replace the last chapter I did with this one. I thought it might make it more interesting if Justin wasn't immediately implicated. So, please let me know what you think and if you don't like it, I can always switch it back.


	10. An Eventful Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this movie or anything…

**A/N:** Because I have gotten some pm's from readers asking why I stopped and it seems that some people are somewhat upset, I have gone back and decided to try and finish my stories. I was thinking about it, but I got a message today from someone that really made me seriously look at my stories so I could try to finish them. I don't know how long this will end being, but I'm going to try and close it as quickly as I can. So, I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the incredibly long absence and everything.

Duke, Kia, Yvonne, Justin, and Paul walked over to where Monique had been having her conversation, but by the time they got there, she had already gone somewhere else. Since they didn't know where she had gone or anything, Justin said he would try to find her since she would probably trust him more than he would trust the four of them. They all agreed that this was a good plan and split up for the day saying they would contact the other people if they found something out.

The entire day, Duke was in a fog. The only thing he knew for certain was that Viola had something bad happen to her and he wanted to help. He also wasn't sure if he believed Justin had nothing to do with the phone call or not. He had seemed truly baffled at the call. And, Duke didn't think Justin was that good of an actor. He figured that if Justin had done something like that, then he would have admitted to it.

But, little did Duke know that Justin actually had nothing to do with the phone call. Yes, Justin wasn't happy with the fact that they were dating and would like to try and break them up, him and Monique hadn't decided on anything they could do to break up Duke and Viola and make Sebastian hurt as well.

Justin had class with Monique, so he was expecting to see her when he walked into math and saw her sitting in her seat checking her make-up. She didn't even look at him when he sat down beside her. He tried to make a conversation with her so he could find out if what Paul had said was true, but she basically ignored him. He was just about to give up when he got the idea that during the lesson he could pass her a note and she if she would fess up then.

Once the lesson started, he scribbled a quick note on the paper and passed it to her. At first he didn't think she was even going to read it, but she eventually opened it and read what he had written. She took her time responding and passed it back. It turned out the answer was more than he had expected. He couldn't wait to tell the others what he had found out.

------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Duke and everyone else was sitting together in a glum silence when Justin plopped his tray down with a big grin on his face.

"What are you grinning at Drayton?" Duke asked him.

"Nothing. Only the fact that Monique told me that she did make the phone call. Well…not her personally, but someone she knows," Justin told them smugly.

But, what he didn't tell them was that the note actually said:

_Monique, did you call Viola this morning and threaten her? Because, I thought we hadn't decided on what we could do yet…_

_As a matter of fact I did. I got one of my good friends from home to call her because you were being such a baby about it. You don't want her to get hurt physically in the process while I have absolutely no problem with that. So, I took matters into my own hands. I got her number from someone and gave it to my friend. Don't worry; I won't hurt her too badly._

The main reason Justin hadn't told them everything that was in the note was because he knew that it would implicate him and then they wouldn't trust him. In reality, he did realize that trying break up Viola and Duke wasn't the best thing in the world. He may not agree with it, but he could learn to accept it in time. So, right now, he was concentrating on the best way to stop Monique in her plans.

Everyone was sitting silence contemplating what they could do when Kia suddenly exclaimed that she knew what they could do. Apparently Kia had gym with Monique. And, Monique was notorious for just leaving her purse lying around. Since the soccer coach was their teacher, she was sure she could convince her to send Monique on some errand for a short period of time so Kia could go through her phone and try to find out who she was talking to.

Since they didn't have any other plans that would work, they agreed to it. They also decided that Justin would try to stick near her with a recorder so if she had another conversation with the boy they could record it and take it to the principal to have him deal with it.

They finished their lunch and parted ways, hoping that their plan worked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

While they had been at school, Viola had been stuck at home with her mother. Which was something that would have normally bothered her to no end, but since she was having a little bit of a traumatic day, she didn't mind the fact that her mother was tut-tutting around her constantly.

She spent most of her day in her mother's presence because she was scared to be by herself. After school got out, everyone came to see how she was and spend some time with her. They didn't tell her what they found out, but they did tell her mom. She was shocked to hear about Monique being the one behind it all. But, she also said that she could see where she would do it. Mrs. Hastings agreed to not tell Viola until the matter had been cleared up.

Once everyone left, Mrs. Hastings got dinner ready and she and Viola shared a very silent dinner. After they finished, she sent Viola upstairs directly to bed so that she might be able to go to school tomorrow.

But, if Mrs. Hastings had known what Viola would find when she got upstairs, she probably would have insisted that Viola wait until she was finished so they could go up together.

--------------------------------------------------------

Viola reluctantly trudged up the stairs to her room. She did not want to go upstairs by herself or be alone because she didn't want to get another phone call like the one she had gotten that morning. So, it was with trepidation that she entered her room. When she flicked on her light, she let out a small sigh because in the back of her mind she was expecting the boogey man to jump out at her. She turned on as many lights as she could and moved into her bathroom. That was when she saw it.

Written on her mirror were the words: _Break up with Duke or I really will make my presence known._

Viola screamed.

Her mother came rushing up the stairs and immediately pulled Viola to her chest, like she was trying to protect her from the person that wasn't their anymore. Mrs. Hastings took Viola with her as she called the police and didn't let her out of her sight.

Once the police arrived, she took them upstairs so they could examine it and try to see if any fingerprints had been left behind. It took them about two hours and when they left they told them that they should know something by the next day or the day after. They also advised them to check all their windows and doors and set their alarm that night.

Mrs. Hastings took their advice to heart and dragged Viola all across the house checking every window and door and didn't let her out of her sight until it was time for Viola to change for bed. Even then she stood right outside her door because she didn't want anything to happen to her. It was decided that Viola would sleep with her mother that night in the master bedroom and with trepidation they both lay down, wondering what the police found out in their investigation.


	11. A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to this movie, unfortunately.

**A/N:** To the person that asked if it was their message, yes it was yours. It helped spur me on so I could finish these up.

Viola spent a very sleepless night thinking that she saw someone lurking in every shadow. So, it was with great relief when he mother got up and went downstairs to start breakfast. Viola almost immediately followed after her, still frightened about what might happen to her.

Her mother fussed about her all morning until Duke arrived to stay with her for a while. Since it was Saturday he could spend as much time with her as possible and planned to utilize it as much as possible. Viola's mom didn't really mind Duke and Viola being there by themselves because she figured Duke wouldn't try anything with all that had happened with Viola and she doubted Viola would be in the mood if Duke did in fact make a move. So, she left the house very secure in her feelings of security.

She had been gone for about an hour when the house phone rand and Viola answered. It was the police and they said that they had found several sets of fingerprints, mostly hers and few smudged ones they couldn't identify because of them being there so long. But, they did find a set of prints of someone that lived close to her and they couldn't tell her at the time who it was because they didn't know at the time if they were the culprit or not. What they did leave out was that they had found something that she hadn't noticed in the corner by the door. It was a pin to a local private school, Puck Academy. And, the finger prints they had found matched a boy that went to that school.

Viola thanked them and hung up the phone. For the first time in a day she smiled and told Duke what they had told her. She then proceeded to call her mother and tell her. Her mother could barely contain her raptures and for a second Viola was back to her old self and telling her mom to calm down and everything.

Once Viola hung up the phone, she turned back to Duke and hugged him. She looked him in the face and started to lean up towards his face when he gently touched his finger to her lips to stop her movements. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"I don't want to do anything like that with you until this is over and you are sure you want this and it's not just because you found out something good," he said to her, with what sounded like regret in his voice.

She didn't do anything for a few moments, but then she slowly nodded her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a contented silence until Mrs. Hastings came home with Sebastian. He had insisted that their mother come get him because he knew that Viola needed him. He stopped short when he saw Duke sitting there with her. He wasn't expecting him to be there.

"Duke, hey. I didn't know you were here. Although, I guess I should have since you and Viola are technically dating now," Sebastian rambled, a little nervously since he didn't know whether his mom would approve of them being in the house by themselves or not.

"It's okay Sebastian," Viola assured him. "Mom left us here together."

Sebastian looked relieved by that, but still a little unsure about the situation.

"Really? Maybe I should try that sometime with me and Olivia. Malcolm practically stalks me if he thinks I'm going to see her."

Viola grimaced and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. Her, Duke, and Sebastian were still talking when the phone rang and they heard Mrs. Hastings pick it up. They couldn't hear what she was saying, so that made their way to the kitchen just in case it was something important.

When they walked in, they were greeted by Mrs. Hastings with a huge grin on her face as she nodded into the phone, not that the person on the other end could see it or anything. A few minutes later she hung the phone up and turned to tell them who it was.

"That was the police. The boy whose fingerprints were on the mirror was the culprit. He confessed after he was found in possession of some illegal drugs and the agreement of a lesser sentence if he told why he did it and who it was for. Apparently he said that Monique, your ex-girlfriend Sebastian, had asked him to help her do something to Viola. He said he didn't know what the next step was going to be, but they found out what it was as soon as they brought her in. They searched her room and found a notebook full of receipts and notes for what she was planning on doing to Viola and you Sebastian. It seems like she was going to try and kill the two of you and pin it all on Justin," she rambled to them, with a weird smile on her face. It was almost as if she was trying to say isn't that wonderful.

The three of them stood there staring at her, dumbstruck with what they had just heard. Mrs. Hastings continued to say that Monique was going to serve some time and be put into counseling and that she probably was going to be shipped off to boarding school somewhere.

So, the rest of the night was considerably easier because this whole business with the phone call had been finished up so quickly. The four of them ate a very nice dinner where Viola's family got to know Duke better.

After they finished eating, Viola walked Duke out to where his bike and parked. She nervously toed her foot across the ground because she didn't know what to say. He saved her from having to say anything awkward by gently lifting her face to his. He gently kissed her mouth and whispered, "I love your family, even if they are a little crazy."

**A/N:** Ok, so I'm going to end it here. It actually didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but since it's been such a long time since I started this, I can't really remember what my original plan was. So, I hope the ending does the story justice. If I see that the general consensus is no, I'll add another quick chapter to try and tie things together a little more neatly.


End file.
